AoKi's Life
by Joy AKNS
Summary: Judul tak sesuai isi gomen ne :v berisi kehidupan AoKi setelah menikah selama 2 tahun. Kedatangan teman-teman baru dan orang ketiga dalam hubungan mereka. Bagaimana mereka mengatasinya? Simak juseyo AoKise! Slight OCxKise! AkaKuro! MidoTaka! KaruNagi! HaruRen!
1. Chapter 1

**AoKi's life**

 **Cast : Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryouta, Akashi Seijuurou, Kuroko Tetsuya, Midorima Shintarou, Takao Kazunari (Kuroko no Basket). Akabane Karma, Shiota Nagisa (Ansatsu Kyouhitsu). Kaidou Haru, Kaidou Ren (Super Lovers. Haruno Sakura (Naruto). Keita Kamogari (OC. Karakter di dorama Love in Tokyo Season 2 dan anime Itazurana Kiss)**

 **Dics : karakter bukan milik saya, tapi cerita ini asli milik saya nanodayo :v**

 **Terima kasih pada senpai saya** **Lemonade Ara** **yang sudah bersedia mengoreksi ff abal2 ini :D mari sama-sama lestarikan FF AoKise~ :D**

 **Maaf kalau masih ada typo ya~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mengandung konten Yaoi/Gay/Homo**

 **HOMOPHOBIC JUST GO**

 **.**

 **DLDR**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

Setelah menikah, Kise memutuskan untuk pindah ke akademi keperawatan. Tujuan utamanya tentu saja agar lebih leluasa melihat sang suami, Aomine Daiki. Namun selain itu, jauh dalam lubuk hati Kise ia juga telah memutuskan untuk menjadi perawat setelah melihat Aomine berjuang keras menyelamatkan korban kecelakaan saat berada di klub tenis dulu. Ditunjang dengan keinginan Aomine menjadi dokter, maka bulatlah tekad Kise untuk menjadi perawat.

Kise Ryouta atau kini Aomine Ryouta dari dulu hingga sekarang tak banyak berubah. Jika dulu sebelum menjadi istri Aomine ia ceroboh dan bodoh, kini pun setelah menjadi nyonya Aomine ia tetap bodoh dan ceroboh. Namun walaupun begitu, semangatnya untuk menggapai apa yang ia inginkan juga tetap sama, tak berubah sedikit pun jiwa bekerja keras nya itu untuk mencapai itu semua.

Aomine Ryouta, 20 tahun jurusan akademi keperawatan Teiko University. Isteri dari Aomine Daiki. Seorang pemuda manis nan cerewet yang bodoh dan ceroboh. Berawal dari ia yang mengejar-ngejar cinta Aomine Daiki hingga kini ia menjadi istri dari Aomine Daiki. Jangan kaget jika mereka berdua lelaki, cinta tak memandang gender bukan. Terlebih Jepang telah melegalkan pernikahan sesama jenis sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Aomine Daiki, 20 tahun jurusan kedokteran Teiko University. Suami dari Aomine Ryouta. Pemuda tan tinggi nan tampan yang dingin dan angkuh. Namun seangkuh apa pun Aomine kini telah bertekuk lutut terhadap Aomine Ryouta, sang istri. Jelas benar dalam ingatan bahwa saat SMA hingga kuliah Aomine menolak mentah-mentah cinta tulus Kise, namun seiring berjalannya waktu ia menyadari bahwa ia pun sama mencintai Kise. Hingga kini mereka menikah.

.

.

Dua tahun telah berlalu semenjak mereka menentukan cita-cita. Kini saatnya para mahasiswa ini dilatih magang di sebuah RS di Tokyo, yakni Akashi's Hospital. Rumah sakit itu dipimpin oleh Akashi Masaomi, ayah dari Akashi Seijuurou. Akashi Seijuurou pun bekerja disana sebagai dokter bersama sang istri, Akashi Tetsuya. Pasangan Akashi ini merupakan teman Aomine saat SMP.

Karena saat magang menghabiskan banyak waktu di tempat pelatihan, maka Aomine dan Kise memutuskan untuk menyewa apartemen dekat Rumah sakit. Agar mereka tak perlu jauh-jauh pulang ke rumah, karena rumah mereka bisa dibilang cukup jauh dari Rumah Sakit.

.

.

Saat ini Aomine dan Kise baru saja tiba di apartemen baru mereka. Aomine dan Kise tak membawa banyak barang karena ibu Aomine telah menyiapkan semua perlengkapan yang dibutuhkan. Sehingga mereka hanya perlu langsung menempatinya.

"Kyaaa Aomine-cchi ini sangat mewah ! Kita seperti bulan madu lagi kyaa !" Kise berteriak senang sembari memeluk tubuh tinggi Aomine dari belakang. Padahal sang suami baru saja hendak melepas sepatunya.

"Kau tahu sendiri seperti apa Ibu Kise." Aomine membalas datar. Ia berdiri tegap setelah melepaskan sepatu dan menaruhnya di rak sepatu.

"Kassan sugoii. Ah ne Aomine-chhi, bagaimana bisa Aomine-cchi menemukan tempat seperti ini ssu? Maksudku ini dekat dengan RS, hanya perlu berjalan ke seberang juga ini sangat nyaman ssu." Kise melepaskan pelukannya lalu beranjak duduk di sofa empuk disana.

"Hm. Akashi yang merekomendasi kita tinggal disini. Gedung ini juga punya Akashi." Aomine berjalan menyusul Kise.

"Woah Akashi-cchi sangat kaya ssu. Beruntung sekali Kuroko-cchi mendapatkannya ssu." Kise merespon dengan mata berbinar.

"Dan lepaskan dulu sepatumu." Lanjut Aomine. Setelah sampai didepan Kise ia berjongkok untuk melepaskan sepatu yang tengah dipakai Kise.

"Kyaa Aomine-chhi romantis-ssu !" Teriak Kise senang. Ia segera melompat ke pelukan Aomine hingga Aomine yang tidak siap dengan gerakan Kise menjadi terjengkang ke belakang. Untuk di belakang Aomine tidak ada meja, hanya ada karpet lembut yang nyaman hingga Aomine tak terlalu merasakan sakit.

"Ck Kise berhati-hatilah. Selalu saja bertindak tanpa berpikir. Untung aku bisa langsung memelukmu. Baka." Aomine memeluk pinggang Kise yang berada diatasnya. Ia berbaring dikarpet dengan Kise yang menindihnya.

"Hehe gomen Aomine-cchi." Kise tersenyum jenaka sembari mengecup bibir Aomine.

"Hm. Mandilah duluan. Aku akan membuat makan malam." Aomine berujar datar. Tangannya mengelus lembut surai emas Kise.

"Eh? Iye iye. Aku yang memasak." Kise bergegas berdiri dari tubuh Aomine.

"He? Kau yakin?" Tanya Aomine ragu. Ia duduk setelah Kise bangkit dari tubuhnya.

"Yakin-ssu. Aku sudah banyak belajar dari Kagami-cchi ssu. Sudah Aomine-chhi mandi saja sana ssu. Aku akan menyiapkan pakaian ganti Aomine-cchi." Kise menarik Aomine berdiri. Mengambil handuk baru dari lemari lalu menyerahkannya pada Aomine.

"Oi oi kapan kau belajar memasak dengan Bakagami itu? Kau tidak bilang padaku?" Aomine berdecak kesal.

"Hai hai. Sudah sana mandi Aomine-cchi." Kise mendorong punggung lebar Aomine menuju kamar mandi. Mau tak mau Aomine menuruti kemauan sang isteri.

Sedangkan Kise tersenyum lebar melihat Aomine menghilang dibalik pintu kamar mandi. Ia pun bergegas menyiapkan baju ganti Aomine. Setelah celana pendek dan kaos tanpa lengan beserta celana dalam telah tertata rapi diatas ranjang mereka.

"Hm aku harus cepat ssu. Ayo tunjukan kemampuan mu Aomine Ryouta. Yoshaaa !" Kise memberi semangat pada dirinya sendiri.

Lalu Kise pun melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju dapur. Ia membuka kulkas disana. Lalu mengeluarkan beberapa bahan makanan mentah untuk dimasak.

"Woah Ibu benar-benar hebat. Semua disini lengkap ssu." Kise menatap takjub isi kulkas. Lalu mengeluarkan apa yang ia butuh kan.

"Karena kami tidak sempat makan siang tadi, mungkin sebaiknya aku membuat omelet dan ayam goreng saja. Oke pertama menanak nasi dulu." Kise berbicara sendiri sembari ia berjalan ke sana kemari mencuci beras.

"Eh Kagamicchi bilang dua ruas jari atau tiga ya? Ah tiga saja biar lembut haha." Kise mencuci beras lalu setelah itu mengisi kembali rice coocker dengan air tiga ruas jari telunjuk. Lalu menanaknya.

 **Skip Time**

Kise masih asik di dapur hingga tak menyadari sang suami yang telah berjalan mendekatinya. Ia sibuk mencicipi makanan buatan nya. Namun setiap mencicipi makanan wajahnya mengerut aneh menandakan masakan itu tidak enak.

"Ah mungkin nasi buatan ku bisa dimakan hehe." Kise terkekeh miris. Perlahan ia mendekati rice cooker lalu membukanya. Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat beras yang seharusnya menjadi nasi malah menjadi bubur kental.

"Hiks..aku gagal lagi. Gomen Aominecchi." Isak Kise pelan. Ia mencengkeram kuat pinggiran meja dapur.

Aomine yang sedari tadi melihat Kise hanya tersenyum kecil. Ia tahu Kise telah berusaha keras untuk makan malam mereka ini. Namun ayolah, Kise tetaplah anak mama yang manja, selama hidupnya 20 tahun sebelum menikah ia sama sekali tak pernah memasak di dapur. Namun setelah kurang lebih dua tahun menikah Kise berusaha keras untuk memasak walau hasilnya sama tetap gagal.

Aomine pun berjalan mendekati Kise. Dipeluknya Kise dari belakang, tentu saja itu membuat Kise kaget.

"Sudahlah. Ini masih bisa dimakan." Ujar Aomine lembut. Tangannya terulur untuk mencomot ayam goreng di samping Kise.

"Jangan. Tidak enak. Kita pesan makanan saja ssu." Kise menahan tangan Aomine sembari menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

Namun Aomine tetap memakan ayam yang separuh mentah dan separuh gosong itu. Lalu meletakkannya kembali setelah menggigitnya sedikit.

"Ini enak jika kau tahu cara menggorengnya. Goreng sembari terus dibalik agar tidak masak sebagian. Jangan melakukan pekerjaan lain ketika menggoreng." Aomine berujar lembut. Ia menepuk sayang kepala Kise pelan.

"Mandilah. Akan ku selesaikan ini." Lanjut Aomine mengangkat dagu Kise. Lalu mencium bibirnya lembut. Hanya kecupan singkat.

"Em. Gomen ne Aominecchi." Kise bergetar mengucap itu. Ia pun segera berbalik untuk mandi.

"Seceroboh apa pun kau Kise, aku tetap tak bisa memarahimu hanya karena ini sayang. Dan ya benar, masakan mu benar-benar hancur." Ucap Aomine terkekeh geli.

Lalu ia pun kembali mengolah makanan Kise yang masih bisa diolah untuk dibuat lebih enak dimakan. Mengapa Aomine pintar memasak karena semenjak kecil ia sering ditinggal oleh orang tuanya berbisnis diluar. Jadilah ia lebih suka memakan hasil makanannya sendiri daripada pelayan rumah.

 **Skip Time**

20 menit berlalu. Kise berjalan menunduk menuju dapur. Ia memakai baju piama besar ukuran Aomine lalu celana tidur pendek setengah pahanya. Kebiasaan dari kecil Kise berpakaian seperti itu ketika malam hendak tidur.

"Lama sekali. Menangis di dalam hm?" Aomine menuntun Kise untuk duduk dikursi makan. Lalu Aomine berjongkok di samping Kise untuk menatap wajahnya.

"Sudahlah. Kita tetap memakan masakanmu." Aomine mengelus pipi Kise. Dapat Aomine lihat wajah merah dan mata sembab sang istri. Sungguh Aomine merasa pedih melihat wajah itu.

Kise pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke meja makan. Ia terkejut makanan hancurnya tadi terlihat lebih berbentuk sekarang.

"Aominecchi?" Kaget Kise lucu sembari menatap Aomine.

"Hm iya. Kurasa sudah lebih baik rasanya." Aomine duduk di hadapan Kise.

"Kyaa Sukidayo Aominecchi emmuuah." Kise melompat turun dari kursinya lalu duduk di pangkuan Aomine untuk mencium bibir sang suami.

Mereka berciuman panas sebelum makan. Setelah cukup lima menit Kise melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Laku berbalik menghadap meja makan. Masih tetap di pangkuan Aomine tentunya.

"Woah ini enak haha." Kise bersorak gembira mencicipi makanannya.

"Hei duduklah ditempatmu. Kau berat tahu." Aomine berucap datar.

"Hidoii ssu. Huh tidak mau. Enakan disini ssu." Kise cemberut namun tetap melanjutkan makan nya.

Aomine tersenyum hangat melihat wajah sang istri kembali ceria.

"Aominecchi makan. Aaa." Kise menyuapi Aomine. Tentunya langsung direspon Aomine. Mereka menghabiskan makan malam dengan penuh canda tawa.

 **Skip Time**

Setelah makan Aomine mencuci piring bekas makan malam mereka. Sedangkan Kise duduk di sofa menonton drama yang tengah ditayangkan.

Tadinya Kise mengajukan ingin mencuci piringnya. Namun Aomine melarang keras, tentu saja ia tak mau Kise mengacau lagi saat mencuci piring.

"Belum mengantuk? Besok kita harus pergi pagi." Aomine bertanya sembari duduk di samping Kise. Melihat sang suami telah kembali, Kise bergeser lebih dekat ke Aomine dan bersandar manja didada bidang pria tan itu.

"Belum ssu. Kangen Aominecchi hehe." Kise terkekeh lucu. Jemari lentik Kise bermain di dada Aomine.

"Hm baiklah." Aomine merespon datar. Ia bersandar pada sofa sedangkan tangannya bergerak memeluk pinggang ramping Kise.

"Aominecchi besok selesai jam berapa? Sempat makan siang bersama tidak ssu?" Tanya Kise menatap Aomine penuh harap.

"Aku bahkan ragu bisa keluar labor besok. Tapi yang jelas kegiatan ku akan selesai jam 7 malam. Makan bersama Tetsu saja besok ya?" Aomine berkata lembut sembari mengelus pipi Kise. Ia merasa bersalah dengan wajah penuh harap itu.

"Mou.. Kurokocchi bersama Akashicchi." Kise cemberut.

"Tak akan. Akashi besok bersamaku di lab hingga selesai." Aomine membujuk Kise.

"Eum hai hai. Hoamm Aominecchi ayo tidur ssu." Ucap Kise sembari menguap lebar, mulai mengantuk.

"Sudah gosok gigi?" Tanya Aomine.

"Sudah ssu."

"Baguslah. Tidurlah duluan. Aku akan menyiapkan perlengkapan ku untuk tes labor besok." Aomine menggendong Kise ala pengantin menuju kamar mereka.

"Huh selalu saja begini. Oyasumi ssu." Kise langsung berujar ketus dan berguling memunggungi Aomine setelah Aomine menaruhnya diranjang.

"Tak akan lama. Tidur lah. Oyasumi." Aomine berkata lembut sembari mengecup surai emas Kise.

"..." Kise diam tak merespon Aomine.

Melihat Kise yang merajuk Aomine pun tersenyum maklum. Ia bergegas mencari perlengkapan untuk magangnya besok. Tak ingin membuat istrinya menunggu.

Tak sampai setengah jam Aomine telah selesai mengemas barangnya untuk besok. Ia juga sempat memeriksa tas Kise untuk besok, dan benar saja masih banyak perlengkapan ya lupa pria cantik itu masukkan. Dengan senang hati Aomine pun melengkapinya.

Saat melihat Kise yang bergerak gelisah, Aomine tahu istrinya itu belum tidur. Menunggu dirinya tentu saja.

Aomine pun segera menaiki tempat tidur. Belum sempat berbaring Kise sudah berbalik memeluknya erat. Aomine pun mengubah posisi berbaring agar nyaman. Lengan kirinya di bawah kepala Kise. Sedangkan tangan kanannya memeluk pinggang Kise.

"Ne tidur lah." Ucap Aomine lembut sembari mengecup kening Kise.

"Heumm.." Gumam Kise mengeratkan pelukannya pada Aomine.

Tak lama setelah itu Kise pun terlelap dengan pulasnya. Disusul oleh Aomine.

 **Skip Time**

Esok paginya memulai aktivitas baru di rumah sakit. Mereka berjalan beriringan di koridor rumah sakit. Saat di loker pribadi mereka bertemu pasangan Akashi.

"Kyaaa Kurokocchi ohayou. Akashicchi ohayou." Sapa Kise kelewat semangat sembari memeluk erat Tetsuya.

"Ohayou Kise-kun. Sesak Kise-kun." Ujar Kuroko datar sembari melepaskan pelukan Kise.

"Hm Ohayou." Akashi membalas datar.

"Daiki cepatlah ganti pakaian. Kita langsung menuju labor." Perintah Akashi mutlak.

"Hm. Kise pulanglah duluan nanti." Ujar Aomine kepada Kise. Sembari ia membuka jaketnya dan memakai jas dokter.

"Akashicchi apa nanti kalian bisa makan siang bersama kami?" Tanya Kise kepada Akashi.

"Tidak. Tetsuya akan bersama mu nanti. Dan jangan mencoba untuk mengganggu Daiki nanti." Perintah Akashi mutlak.

"Tetsuya jangan jauh-jauh dari Ryouta. Hanya dia yang bisa ku percaya untuk menemanimu. Jika sudah selesai membimbing anggota baru pulanglah duluan. Aku pergi dulu." Akashi mendekati Kuroko lalu mengecup bibir dan keningnya lama.

"Hai Sei-kun." Balas Kuroko pelan dengan wajah merona.

Sedangkan Aomine melenggang pergi tanpa menghiraukan Kise.

"Huh aku bahkan ragu dia ingat pada ku untuk berpamitan ssu." Kise mencibir kesal.

"Kise-kun termasuk beruntung. Sedangkan aku kemana-mana harus dikawal Sei-kun." Ucap Kuroko sembari memasuki ruang ganti.

"Bukankah Kurokocchi masuk perawat supaya ingin bersama Akashicchi?" Tanya Kise heran. Ia juga memasuki ruang ganti lain untuk berganti pakaian perawatnya.

"Tentu saja bukan. Sei-kun yang memaksa agar aku selalu dalam pengawasannya. Aku dulu ingin menjadi guru TK Kise-kun." Beberapa saat kemudian keduanya keluar dengan pakaian perawat mereka.

"Woah Akashicchi memang berkuasa ssu." Kise menatap Kuroko kagum.

"Itu bukan sesuatu yang pantas dipuji Kise-kun." Kuroko berkata datar.

"Hehe habisnya Aominecchi berkebalikan dengan Akashicchi. Dia tidak akan peduli dengan apa yang akan ku jalani ssu. Menyebalkan ssu." Curhat Kise sembari cemberut.

"Aomine-kun peduli dengan caranya sendiri Kise-kun. Ya sudah ayo segera ke ruangan praktek."

"Eum ssu."

 **Skip Time**

"Aomine Ryouta ! Ini kesalahanmu yang ke sekian puluh kalinya ! Aku tahu kau istri dari dokter magang yang pintar itu, tapi bukan berarti kau mendapat perlakuan khusus !" Haruno-san selaku kepala perawat disana mencak-mencak memarahi Kise.

"Hai hai gomen nasai Haruno-san." Kise menangkupkan tangan nya menatap melas Haruno-san.

"Hah sudahlah. Lakukan dengan lebih teliti. Akashi-san kuserahkan Aomine-san padamu." Ujar Haruno-san sembari berjalan menuju mejanya.

"Ryouta sekali lagi kau membuat kesalahan ku lempar ke kandang harimau kau." Ujar Keita geram.

"Huwaaa hidoii ssu. Gomen gomen ssu." Ucap Kise takut-takut.

 **Flashback on**

Kise dan Kuroko memasuki ruang pelatihan perawat. Disana telah ada para junior dan senior yang akan membantu mereka. Kise masuk kategori junior dan Kuroko kategori senior, karena Kuroko telah lebih dulu masuk akademi keperawatan ini.

Karena Kuroko senior maka ia bergabung dengan rekan seangkatannya yang berada didepan berhadapan dengan para junior. Kise memilih duduk dibangku paling belakang bersama dengan lelaki yang tampak seram.

"Baiklah. Semua telah lengkap. Selamat datang bagi calon perawat. Saya Haruno Sakura selaku kepala perawat di Akashi's Hospital ini. Yang saya sukai adalah junior yang disiplin dan tertib, jika salah satu dari kalian tidak disiplin atau tidak tertib bersiaplah saya tendang keluar dari sini." Selama Haruno-san memperkenalkan diri tiba-tiba hawa ruangan itu menjadi mencengkam. Dapat dilihat wajah para junior pucat pasi, sedangkan para senior hanya menatap para junior dengan wajah geli.

"Baik saya akan mulai mengabsen kalian satu per satu. Harap berdiri dan sebutkan alasan mengapa kalian berada disini. Mengerti?" Tanya Haruno-san sembari membuka buku absen.

"Hai." Jawab seluruhnya serempak.

"Kaidou Ren."

"Kaidou Ren desu. Akademi ini yang terdekat." Ren memperkenalkan diri dengan singkat.

"Hah?" Semua membeo menatap Ren cengo. Termasuk Haruno-san.

"Kaidou Haru no otouto?" Tanya Haruno-san.

"Ya." Jawab Ren datar.

"Kau sungguh berbeda dari anikimu. Kupikir dengan wajah manis itu kau akan lebih banyak bicara. Baiklah kau boleh duduk." Ucap Haruno-san terkekeh geli.

"Kami bukan saudara kandung. Dan aku tidak manis." Ren berkata cemberut. Ren dapat mendengar suara kya-kya dari para senior dan teman seangkatannya, namun ia memilih cuek dan kembali duduk.

"Haha benar kata Kaidou-sensei, adiknya memang kurang bersahabat."

"Selanjutnya Takao Kazunari." Lanjut Haruno-san.

"Hai hai. Takao Kazunari desu. Aku disini karena ingin membantu dokter merawat pasien, itu cita-citaku dari kecil. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu." Takao memperkenalkan diri, tak lupa dengan senyum lebar khasnya.

"Kau tampak lebih bersinar Takao-kun. Terlebih saat menyebut kata dokter." Haruno-san menatap Takao tajam.

"Ahaha. Hanya reflek Haruno-san." Takao tertawa salah tingkah.

"Hm. Ku harap Midorima-sensei mendengar ini. Kau boleh duduk."

Takao tampak merona saat Haruno-san menyebut nama Midorima.

"Oke next. Akabane Karma."

"Akabane Karma desu. Tujuan ku ingin dekat dengan dokter anak yang pendek itu, that my wife." Karma menunjuk Nagisa yang memang berdiri depan untuk ikut mengawasi. Sontak Nagisa menunduk dalam.

"Red Devil jika memang itu tujuanmu kau bisa angkat kaki sekarang. Aku tak peduli kau suami Akabane-sensei, disini keselamatan pasien diutamakan." Haruno-san menggeram marah karena ketidaksopanan Karma.

"Are? Kau yakin akan mengusirku?" Karma bertanya santai. Ia menatap Haruno-san dengan tatapan jahil khasnya.

"Ano Haruno-san. Sebenarnya Akabane Karma adalah pemegang nilai sempurna di semua ujian keperawatan kemarin. Maafkan kelakuannya yang tidak sopan, namun kemampuannya bisa saya pertanggungjawabkan." Nagisa menjelaskan secara sopan.

Haruno-san tampak kaget. Ia kembali menatap Karma.

"Kau boleh duduk." Haruno-san menggeram lagi.

"Hai~ sankyu istriku." Karma memberikan flying kiss sebelum duduk.

 **Ctak**

Kepala Karma tiba-tiba dilempari pulpen oleh Haruno-san.

"Berisik." Ujar Haruno-san tajam.

Semua di absen kembali hingga sampai dengan nama Kise.

"Aomine Ryouta." Mulai Haruno-san.

"Hai. Aomine Ryouta desu. Saya disini tentu saja untuk belajar menjadi perawat yang handal lalu bisa bekerja sama dengan Aominecchi yang tampan ssu. Yoroshiku onegaishimassu !" Akhir kata Kise melengkingkan suaranya.

Sontak yang lain tertawa melihat tingkah Kise.

"Hm baguslah Aomine-san. Aku berharap banyak pada istri seorang dokter yang tampan." Haruno-san menatap tajam Kise.

 **Glup**

Kise menelan paksa ludahnya gugup.

"Kau boleh duduk."

Kise segera duduk. Namun ia merasa terganggu dengan rekan sebelahnya yang masih asik tertawa geli.

"Oi apa yang kau tertawakan ssu. Menyebalkan ssu." Kise cemberut menatap pria di sebelahnya.

"Keita Kamogari desu. Logat mu lucu haha." Keita memperkenalkan diri.

"Aomine-san, dan yang disebelahnya. Fokus ke depan." Tegur Haruno-san. Mereka pun kembali menatap ke depan.

Absen perkenalan kembali dilanjutkan.

"Terakhir Keita Kamogari."

"Keita Kamogari desu. Aku ingin menjadi perawat yang disukai oleh banyak orang. Merawat orang sakit dan membuat mereka tersenyum merupakan kebanggaan tersendiri bagiku. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu." Keita memperkenalkan diri dengan sopan.

Semua bertepuk tangan menatap Keita.

"Tujuan yang bagus Keita-san."

"Absen telah selesai. Kelompok kalian akan saya bagikan. Lelaki dengan lelaki dan wanita dengan wanita. Memudahkan kalian dalam bertugas. Kalian akan diawasi oleh satu senior dan satu dokter." Tukas Haruno-san.

Semua kelompok dibagi. Hingga sampai pada kelompok 4.

"Kelompok 4. Akabane Karma, Aomine Ryouta, Keita Kamogari, Kaidou Ren, dan Takao Kazunari. Senior pembimbing Akashi Tetsuya. Dokter pembimbing Akabane Nagisa."

"Sumimasem mengapa saya dikelompok 4 Haruno-san?" Nagisa protes.

"Agar Akabane-san bisa mempertanggungjawabkan perkataan sensei tadi."

Karma menyeringai mendengarnya. Sedangkan Nagisa hanya menghela nafas lelah apa lagi setelah melihat wajah menyebalkan sang suami.

"Akabanecchi kau menyeramkan ssu." Komentar Kise polos.

"Panggil aku Karma saja pirang. Kau tahu aku tampan hahaha." Karma tertawa iblis.

"Karmachhi titisan iblis ssu." Kise bergidik ngeri.

"Apa kau bilang hah?!" Karma menggeram marah kearah Kise.

"Ah Kurokocchi kita sekelompok. Yoroshiku onegaishimassu." Kise berpura-pura tak mendengar Karma lalu berlari memeluk Kuroko.

"Cchi? Dia memang suka menggunakan itu dibelakang nama orang ya?" Takao bertanya pada Ren.

"Tak tahu." Ren menjawab datar.

"Kau memang tidak asik Ren." Takao cemberut.

"Urusai." Ren menjawab.

"Silahkan istirahat 15 menit sembari berkenalan." Haruno-san memberi perintah sebelum keluar ruangan.

"Hai." Jawab semua serempak.

Tampak kelompok 4 sedang duduk melingkar di kursi yang tersedia. Dengan urutan Kise, Kuroko, Nagisa, Karma, Ren, Takao dan Keita.

"Aku akan memperkenalkan diri. Akabane Nagisa desu. 24 tahun, spesialis anak. Dan ya seperti kalian tahu bocah merah ini suami ku. Yoroshiku." Nagisa memperkenalkan diri sembari membungkuk hormat setelah tadinya sempat menunjuk Karma yang berada disebalahnya.

"Kyaaa Akabanecchi-sensei 24 tahun? Aku mengira dokter muda berusia 18 tahun senseii." Komentar Kise heboh.

"Ahaha panggil Nagisa saja Aomine-san. Aku tidak lagi semuda itu, maaf saja kalau aku kecil dan pendek Aomine-san." Nagisa tertawa canggung.

"Dia istriku. Jangan coba-coba merebutnya dariku." Karma memeluk Nagisa posesif.

"Alay." Komentar Ren datar.

"Diam bocah." Balas Karma tajam.

"Kita seusia baka." Ren menyela Karma tajam.

"Hanya sama bulan dan tanggal. Aku setahun diatasmu bocah pendek."

"Ano boleh aku memperkenalkan diri?" Kuroko tiba-tiba bersuara.

"Eh?!" Seru semua kaget.

"Kau siapa?!" Tanya Takao heboh.

"Sejak kapan disitu?!" Keita berseru tak kalah heboh.

"Sejak tadi." Kuroko menjawab datar.

"Ehehe minnacchi. Tolong lebih memperhatikan keberadaan Kurokocchi ne." Kise tertawa canggung.

"Ahaha gomen Tetsuya-kun. Aku bahkan lupa bertugas bersamamu." Nagisa ikut tertawa canggung.

"Tak apa Nagisa-sensei. Akashi Tetsuya desu. 22 tahun. Menikah. Menjadi perawat sejak 20 tahun. Yoroshiku." Kuroko memperkenalkan dirinya dengan nada datar.

"Hah menikah?!" Koor semua kecuali Kise, Nagisa, Karma dan Ren.

"Jangan bilang setan merah itu suami mu?" Tanya Keita heboh.

"Siapa yang kau bilang setan merah?" Sebuah suara asing berasal dari belakang Keita.

"Sei-kun?" Sontak semua menatap ke belakang Keita. Tampak para dokter kece disana, mereka adalah Akashi Seijuurou, Aomine Daiki, Midorima Shintarou dan Kaidou haru.

"Hm. Tetsuya membimbing mereka?" Akashi berjalan mendekati Kuroko. Diikuti oleh Haru yang mendekati Ren.

"Iya. Mengapa kesini? Butuh perawat?" Tanya Kuroko heran. Akashi tak menjawab melainkan malah mencium kening Tetsuya.

Disisi lain Haru tampak menggoda Ren.

"Konichiwa Ren ku. Are adik kecilku yang manis menjadi perawat." Ujar Haru kekanakan sembari memeluk Ren gemas.

"Hanase Haru ! Kau yang memaksa ku baka." Ujar Ren dengan wajah memerah malu.

"Kyaaa Aominecchi." Kise berlari memeluk Aomine yang masih terdiam menyaksikan mereka.

"Hm. Kita dirumah sakit Kise." Aomine berujar datar.

"Eh gomen hehe." Kise pun melepaskan pelukannya pada Aomine.

"Aominecchi mengapa dengan Akashicchi? Bukankah Aominecchi masih magang ssu?" Tanya Kise beruntun.

"Aku mendapat tempat spesial karena nilai ku." Aomine menjawab datar.

"Shin-chan." Sapa Takao pada Midorima.

"Hm kami akan melihat kalian saat melakukan praktek pertama nanti nodayo." Midorima menjelaskan.

"Are are Sei-nii dkk, tumben sekali mau melihat uji coba para perawat?" Tanya Karma santai sembari menyeringai iblis.

"Panggil aku sensei Karma." Akashi menjawab datar.

"Hai hai Akashi-sensei~" Ucap Karma dengan nada jahil.

"Apa hubungan kalian ssu?" Tanya Kise penasaran.

"Akashi-sensei dan Karma-kun sepupu Kise-kun." Kuroko menjelaskan.

"Astaga ini perkumpulan keluarga namanya." Keita menatap Akashi bosan.

"Lalu apa masalahmu bocah." Akashi menjawab datar.

Belum sempat Keita menjawab Haruno-san telah masuk dengan para perawat lainnya.

"Ah para dokter telah datang. Mari kita mulai. Silahkan dokter perkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu." Haruno san berujar sopan.

Keempat dokter tampan tadi pun berjalan ke depan. Memperkenalkan diri mereka.

"Akashi Seijuurou. Ahli bedah."

"Midorima Shintarou. Ahli kandungan."

"Kaidou Haru desu. Spesialis penyakit dalam. Yoroshiku minna-san." Haru mengedipkan matanya genit.

"Aomine Daiki. Dokter magang penyakit dalam."

"Kyaaaa." Teriak para wanita dan lelaki yang berstatus uke.

"Baik cukup perkenalan. Para junior lakukan tugas pertama. Menyuntik. Lakukan sebagaimana yang telah diajarkan saat kalian kuliah." Haruno-san memberi perintah.

"Kalian akan diamati oleh para dokter selain dokter bimbingan kalian." Lanjut Haruno-san.

"Hai." Semua serempak.

Semua pun bergegas mengerjakan tugas. Para dokter tampan bergantian mengamati setiap kelompok.

Setiap kelompok bergiliran berlatih menyuntik lengan teman mereka. Kelompok lain tampak berjalan lancar, namun tidak dengan kelompok 4. Semua anggota kelompok 4 dapat menyuntik dengan baik, namun tidak dengan Kise. Ia berkali-kali membuat kesalahan.

 **Kesaalahan pertama**

"Pakai lenganku. Hati-hati, ikuti prosedur." Ucap Keita pada Kise.

"Ah hai hai." Kise mengangguk mengerti.

Kise pun mulai mengangkat lengan baju Keita. Lalu mengikat karet pada lengan berotot itu. Lalu membuka suntiknya.

"Oi oi kau harus mensterilkannya dahulu." Keita memperingati.

"Ah kau benar. Gomen ne." Kise menyengir polos.

Yang lain hanya menatap Kise datar. Bagaimana dia bisa lupa itu.

Kise pun mengusap alkohol pada lengan Keita setelah menemukan pembuluh vena pria itu.

 **Glup**

Kise menelan ludah gugup saat ingin menyuntik. Ia berkeringat dingin.

"Cepatlah jangan takut. Konsentrasilah." Keita berujar lembut.

Kise mengangguk lalu mendekatkan jarum suntik nya ke lengan Keita. Ia menyuntiknya tanpa melihat.

"Aaaakh!" Keita berteriak keras.

"Hah tidak berdarah! Bagaimana ini?!" Kise heboh sendiri.

"Cabut bodoh !" Keita membentak Kise.

 **Kesalahan kedua**

"Aakkhh !"

"Tidak berdarah lagi."

"Kau menutup matamu lagi. Buka matamu dan perhatikan pembuluh yang muncul lalu suntik perlahan baka ! Cepat cabut lagi !"

 **Kesalahan ketiga hingga kesepuluh terjadi begitu saja akibat kecerobohan Kise.**

 **Flashback off**

"Masuk jam makan siang. Kalian boleh istirahat makan." Titah Haruno-san.

"Lakukan dengan benar nanti Aomine-san." Lanjut Haruno-san menatap tajam Kise sebelum keluar.

"Huwaaa susah ssu." Kise berteriak kesal.

"Aku pergi." Aomine berkata datar. Ia melangkah keluar.

"Aominecchi matte. Ayo makan bersama." Ucap Kise menghentikan langkah Aomine.

Semua berangsur keluar kecuali kelompok 4 dan para dokter tampan.

"Kise jangan anggap ini permainan. Kau bisa membahayakan nyawa pasien. Kalau tak sanggup sebaiknya kau mundur. Aku tak mau bekerja sama dengan perawat abal-abal." Ucap Aomine tajam tanpa berbalik.

 **Kise POV on**

" _Kise jangan anggap ini permainan. Kau bisa membahayakan nyawa pasien. Kalau tak sanggup sebaiknya kau mundur. Aku tak mau bekerja sama dengan perawat abal-abal."_

 **Deg**

Kata-kata Aominecchi membuatku mematung. Tanpa sadar air mataku menggenang di pelupuk mata. Sungguh sakit mendengar itu.

" _Teme !"_

 **Kise POV off**

"Teme ! Seharusnya kau membantunya, bukan membuatnya menangis !" Ujar Keita membentak Aomine. Ia membalikkan tubuh tinggi Aomine.

"Apa hakmu mengaturku." Aomine berkata dingin.

"Sudah Keitacchi tak apa ssu. Aominecchi boleh makan duluan ssu." Kise menarik Keita menjauh dari Aomine. Aomine yang melihat itu langsung pergi tanpa mengucapkan apa pun.

"Wow pria tan itu dingin sekali." Karma menceletuk asal.

"Diam Karma." Ucap Nagisa mencubit pinggang sang suami.

"Hai hai. Ayo keluar makan." Ucap Karma merangkul pinggang Nagisa.

"Tapi Ao-"

"Dia butuh waktu sendiri sayang." Bisik Karma ditelinga Nagisa.

"Yosh semua ayo makan." Ajak Karma menggandeng Nagisa keluar duluan.

"Kalian duluan saja ssu hehe." Kise tertawa canggung.

Semua mengangguk mengerti.

"Nanti kubawakan makanan Aomine-san." Ucap Takao yang disetujui Nagisa dan Kuroko.

"Hai sankyu minnachhi." Kise mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Semua pun keluar untuk makan siang. Kecuali Keita.

"Jangan menangis bodoh. Ayo berlatih Aomine." Keita menyingkap lengan bajunya yang lain.

"Keitacchi." Ucap Kise terharu sembari menatap Keita dengan mata berair.

"Buktikan kau bisa menjadi perawat yang handal Aomine."

"Hiks Keitacchi sankyuu." Tangis Kise sembari memeluk Keita.

"Ouch lenganku Aomine." Ringis Keita. Sontak Kise melepas pelukannya.

"Ah gomen Keitacchi."

"Bercanda. Ikuso kita latihan." Ucap Keita tersenyum manis pada Kise sembari mengelua rambut Kise.

"Eumm Keitacchi panggil aku Kise atau Ryouta saja ssu. Aku belum pantas di panggil dengan marga itu ssu." Ucap Kise menunduk sedih.

"Em ok. Ryouta."

.

.

 **~~~TBC~~~**

 **Ff ini udah lama di hp Joy Cuma baru sekarang bisa upload :D (maklum Joy sibuk :D #soksibukplakk)**

 **Chap 2 udah ada Cuma belum Joy edit. Kalau responnya bagus untuk ff ini ntar Joy update kilat :D**

 **Akhir kata Review ne minna.. kritik dan saran diterima ssu...**

 **Arigato gomawo xiexie gozaimasu(?) :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AoKi's life**

 **Cast : Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryouta, Akashi Seijuurou, Kuroko Tetsuya, Midorima Shintarou, Takao Kazunari (Kuroko no Basket). Akabane Karma, Shiota Nagisa (Ansatsu Kyouhitsu). Kaidou Haru, Kaidou Ren (Super Lovers. Haruno Sakura (Naruto). Keita Kamogari (OC. Karakter di dorama Love in Tokyo Season 2 dan anime Itazurana Kiss)**

 **Dics : karakter bukan milik saya, tapi cerita ini asli milik saya nanodayo :v**

 **Chap 2 update... gomen keterlambatan updatenya ya.. Joy ngeditnya ketika jam istirahat saat disekolah jadi lama, kalau dirumah ga bisa ngedit2 FF karena banyak kerjaan -_- maklum anak sulung, cewek lagi, matih kitah -_- (curcol :v)**

 **Karakter Kise disini makin OOC yak, maaf atuh untuk kelangsungan cerita :D**

 **Nah Joy mau balas review di chap 1 kemarin dulu yakk..**

 **.**

 **24AkasaVinka20**

 **Jadi ini settingnya kayak Itazura na Kiss yaaaa?! Aku suka bangett drama ituuu! Update ASAP yaaakkk! Ganbatteeee!**

 **= iya.. Joy juga suka banget sama dorama itu.. walau fujo tapi kalau nonton dorama itu Joy berasa jadi cewek yang sebenarnya yg suka drama romantis antara lelaki dan wanita :v ini udah update kok.. arigato udah baca daan review FF Joy.. review lagi ne.. semoga suka sama chap 2 nya :)**

 **.**

 **Kyuuta Shin MT**

 **Posisinya Kise jadi Kotoko yak xD**

 **Aomine jadi Irie xD**

 **Kalo dipikir pikir.. Kotoko ama Kise emang punya sifat yg sama :3 bego-bego gimana gituu xD #dilempar tapi imutt x"D**

 **Aomine juga.. xD**

 **Nice fict! (y)**

 **Ditunggu kelanjutannya~ xD**

 **= betul sekalii.. kan Kise sama Kotoko Cuma beda jenis kelamin, kalo sifat mah 11 12 :v**

 **Aomine sekali-sekali bolehlah jadi lelaki cool nan pendiam seperti Irie, walau rada ga cocok karena Aomine kan mesum :v #ditabokAaomine**

 **Ini udah lanjut.. arigato udah baca dan review FF Joy.. semoga suka sama chap 2 nya.. review lagi ne :)**

 **.**

 **hagane runa**

 **lanjutkan.. semua readersmu menunggu :)**

 **= ini udah lanjut.. arigato udah baca dan review FF Joy.. semoga suka sama chap 2 nya.. review lagi ne :)**

 **.**

 **Yukiya92**

 **Pas baca summary nya kupikir ceritanya bakal gaje karena banyaknya pemain dari fandom lain. Eh ga nyangka ceritanya bagus banget. Langsung suka**

 **Dilanjut ya ceritanya. Jangan putus ditengah jalan. Fighting!**

 **= Hehe gomen kalau banyak couple dari fandom lain.. Joy suka masukin otp Joy di setiap FF walau beda fandom :3 arigato udah baca dan review FF Joy.. semoga suka sama chap 2 nya.. review lagi ne :)**

 **.**

 **R.A**

 **wah update chap 2 nya dong ,**

 **Aomine jahat bgt dah -,-**

 **= ini udah update.. Aomine mah gitu orangnya :v**

 **arigato udah baca dan review FF Joy.. semoga suka sama chap 2 nya.. review lagi ne :)**

 **.**

 **shiroo**

 **kise perawat? gue kesian ama pasiennya wkwkwk. yak dasar aomine kasar, ditinggal kise tau rasa lo. hiks gue kangen ff aokise. ayo authorsan lanjutttt yaaa**

 **= Ahaha iya makin sakit malahan pasiennya :v**

 **Aomine mewek ntar kalo ditinggal Kise :3 Sesama AoKise shipper mari lestarikan FF AoKise hahaha :D ini udah lanjut yaa.. panggil Joy aja gitu biar akrab :3**

 **arigato udah baca dan review FF Joy.. semoga suka sama chap 2 nya.. review lagi ne :)**

 **.**

 **Joy mengucapkan terima kasih sebanyak2nya untuk yang udah baca dan review FF abal2 Joy ini.. Joy jadi makin semangat nulis FF kalau banyak yang respon :D**

 **Sekali lagi terima kasih semuanyaaaa :) :* :***

 **.**

 **.**

 **Maaf kalau masih ada typo ya~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mengandung konten Yaoi/Gay/Homo**

 **HOMOPHOBIC JUST GO**

 **.**

 **DLDR**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **CHAP 2**

"Eumm Keitacchi panggil aku Kise atau Ryouta saja ssu. Aku belum pantas di panggil dengan marga itu ssu." Ucap Kise menunduk sedih.

"Em ok. Ryouta."

 **.**

 **.**

Kise dan Keita pun mulai berlatih. Dengan suara ramai dan melengking milik Kise yang tiap saat terdengar, tentu saja.

"Yak baka jangan lupa disterilkan dulu baka Ryouta !" Bentak Keita kesal karena Kise lagi-lagi melupakan itu.

"Tehehe gomen ne ssu. Disterilkan ssu." Kise menyengir sungkan. Namun tetap mematuhi perkataan pria tampan itu.

Mereka terus berlatih hingga ketiga anggota yang lainnya datang, mungkin berempat karena di belakang Ren terlihat Haru-sensei yang mengekori.

"Wow wow Keita-kun kedua lenganmu tampak berseni haha." Karma tertawa melihat kedua lengan Keita yang membiru sana sini.

"Keita kau terlihat keren." Komentar datar Ren yang membuat Haru cemberut.

"Lebih keren aku Ren." Ucap Haru merangkul pinggang Ren posesif.

"Wakakak seni yang luar biasa Keita." Takao berkomentar sembari tertawa lebar.

"Gomen ne. Aku memang tidak berbakat." Kise menyudahi latihannya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

"Urusai kalian. Dan Ryouta kau hanya perlu berlatih, masih ada waktu dua hari lagi sebelum terjun magang mengawasi pasien. Aku akan membantumu." Keita berdiri tegap lalu mengangkat dagu Kise sembari mengelus pipi Kise yang telah dibasahi air mata.

"Wow sudah akrab ternyata. Cuit cuit." Karma bersiul jahil. Tapi karena memang dasarnya Kise tak peka ia malah tak terganggu, justru ia menatap Keita berbinar.

"Nah nah sudah. Sebaiknya kalian makan. Ini aku bawakan makan siang. Makanlah diluar, nanti akan ku permisikan pada Haruno-san." Takao menyerahkan nampan berisi makan siang pada Kise dan Keita yang langsung diambil keduanya.

"Tak perlu. Aku yang tugas hari ini, jadi pergilah dan kembali sebelum jam 1." Haru-sensei memberi izin.

"Hai Sensei. Arigato gozaimasu." Ucap Kise dan Keita serempak.

"Tentu cantik." Haru berkedip genit pada Kise.

 **Tuk**

Ren menginjak kaki Haru kuat. Lalu melenggang pergi menuju meja yang berisi alat suntik.

"Yak ittai Ren !"

"Sengaja."

Kise dan yang lainnya tersenyum kecil. Lalu Kise dan Keita pun berjalan keluar, namun saat keluar mereka berpapasan dengan Aomine.

"Ah Aominecchi sudah mak-" Ucapan Kise terputus karena Aomine melewatinya begitu saja tanpa melihat kearah Kise sedikit pun.

"Ma ma sebaiknya kita ke atap. Aku lapar. Sini aku bawakan makanan mu." Ucap Keita cepat lalu menaruh nampan Kise diatas nampannya.

"Ah ne ayo." Kise menjawab seperti orang linglung.

Mereka pun meneruskan jalannya menuju atap untuk menyantap makan siang.

 **Aomine POV**

 _Jadi mereka makan bersama? Apa-apaan itu. Membuatku kesal saja. Awas saja kau berani merebut istriku Kamogari._

 **Aomine POV end**

Aomine melirik jam tangannya berkali-kali, ia tampak gusar. Pasalnya sang istri belum juga kembali semenjak setengah jam yang lalu, ini terlalu lama.

 **Puk**

"Mereka akan kembali sebelum jam 1. Tenanglah." Ujar Haru sembari menepuk bahu Aomine.

"Aku tidak menunggu mereka. Tapi mengapa lama sekali sebelum jam 1?" Tanya Aomine datar.

"Karena aku yang menyuruhnya tadi. Ku lihat istrimu begitu tertekan. Hehe aku baik bukan." Haru berkata sembari tertawa bangga akan dirinya. Sedangkan Aomine hanya menatap Haru datar.

"Dasar bodoh." Ren bergumam menatap kakak sekaligus kekasihnya itu.

Namun tak lama setelah itu Kise dan Keita kembali, tepat lima menit sebelum jam 1.

"Gomen lama minna-san." Kise memasuki ruangan itu sembari membungkuk hormat diikuti Keita.

"Tak apa Aomine-san. Haru-sensei telah menjelaskannya padaku. Lanjutkan tugasmu." Perintah Haruno-san.

Latihan pun berlangsung hingga jam 5 sore. Dan belum ada satu pun tanda ceklis pada buku kerja Kise. Itu membuat Kise murung dan lesu.

Saat ini Kise berada di loker bersama Kuroko, Keita, Ren dan Karma. Takao telah lebih dulu keluar karena ingin menemui Midorima dahulu.

"Sudahlah Kise-kun. Besok kita berlatih lagi." Kuroko memberi semangat pada Kise.

"Huwaaa Kurokocchi." Kise mengeluarkan tangisan buayanya.

"Yak suara mu seperti lumba-lumba baka." Keita memprotes Kise.

"Hidoi ssu hiks."

"Bagaimana kita minum-minum dulu? Aku masih menunggu istriku selesai tugas." Karma memberi ide.

"Aku tidak bisa. Akashi-sensei menyuruhku ke ruangannya setelah ini." Kuroko.

"Ikut saja ssu. Akashicchi kan pulangnya nanti malam sama Aominecchi juga kan." Kise.

"Aku ikut." Keita.

"Aku akan pulang." Ren.

"Keita kau tahu apa yang ku pikirkan?" Karma.

"Tentu. Aku si es." Keita.

"Ok. Ayo." Karma memberi perintah.

 **Hup**

 **Hup**

Karma memanggul Kuroko di pundaknya, dan Keita memanggul Ren.

"Karma-kun turunkan aku. Akashi-kun bisa memarahimu." Kuroko memberontak.

"Yak hanase baka. Aku ingin pulang !" Disambut Ren memberontak dipunggung Keita.

"No komen. Aku yang akan bertanggung jawab. Aomine susul lah Takao lalu seret dia ke kedai minum terdekat." Ucap Karma final sembari berjalan menelusuri koridor tanpa menghiraukan suara penolakan dari uke yang dipanggulnya. Begitu pula Keita.

"Wow Karmacchi seperti titisan Akashicchi kedua. Sugoi." Kise berdecak kagum. Lalu berlari kecil menyusul keempat temannya.

.

.

 **Another Side**

"Yak hanase hanase !"

Sayup-sayup Haru mendengar suara Ren.

"Itu suara Ren ku bukan?" Tanya Haru pada keempat (Akashi, Aomine, Midorima, Takao) orang disana.

"Itu memang Ren Kaidou." Takao bersuara sembari menunjuk belakang Haru. Sontak semua menatap arah itu. Seketika itu pula aura Akashi menjadi hitam dan menyeramkan.

"Takaocchi ayo minum ssu !" Teriak Kise melengking sehingga membuat orang disana protes.

"Ini rumah sakit. Berhenti berbuat bising." Aomine berkata datar.

"Ehehe Gomen Aominecchi." Setelah sampai didepan Aomine Kise tersenyum polos.

"Akabane Karma." Suara berat Akashi tersengar mistis.

"Ah warui niisan. Aku meminjam istrimu untuk minum sembari menunggu Nagisa selesai.." Ucap Karma santai sembari menurunkan Kuroko.

"Tidak. Tetsuya akan di ruanganku." Perintah Akashi mutlak sembari langsung merangkul pinggang Tetsuya.

"Are? Pelit sekali. Hanya sampak kalian selesai. Istrimu tak akan lecet saat bersamaku. Dari pada dia sendiri di ruanganmu." Karma berkata santai sembari tersenyum jahil khasnya.

"Aku janji tak akan aneh-aneh Sei-kun." Kuroko membujuk sang suami.

"Ren ku." Haru ikut bersuara seram. Keita yang baru sadar segera menurunkan Ren. Ren pun berlari memeluk Haru erat.

"Sudah aku disini." Haru berkata lembut sembari balas memeluk tubuh mungil Ren.

Semua terpelongo melihat itu. Sebab mereka mengira Ren tidak akan manja seperti itu kepada Haru.

"Ah gomen Ren aku membuatmu takut." Keita membungkuk maaf.

"Are? Bocah es ini ternyata hot juga." Karma tersenyum iblis.

"Apakah Ren mau ikut mereka? Tak apa. Aku akan menyusulmu ketika selesai nanti." Haru memberi izin. Ren hanya mengangguk.

"Sei-kun?" Panggil Kuroko.

"Baiklah. Tunggu aku disana. Dan kau liar, jangan sampai Tetsuyaku lecet." Tukas Akashi pada Karma.

"Shinchan boleh?" Tanya Takao pada sang kekasih.

"Hm nanti ku jemput disana." Midorima memberi izin.

"Aku duluan." Aomine berbalik pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Kau bahkan tak bertanya pada istrimu?" Keita berujar tajam.

Aomine berhenti sejenak, namun kembali berjalan tanpa menoleh atau bersuara.

"Aominecchi." Kise berlari kecil mengejar Aomine. Lalu menahan jas dokter Aomine, hingga Aomine berhenti.

"Aku menunggu bersama mereka ya ssu. Aomine tak perlu khawatir ssu. Semangat Aominecchi. Daisuki." Kise yang telah sampai di hadapan Aomine berkata demikian. Lalu mencium pipi Aomine setelahnya. Namun Aomine hanya menatap datar Kise lalu melanjutkan jalannya tanpa berkata apa pun. Meninggalkan Kise tertawa miris menatap lantai.

"Ah ayo pergi." Keita segera mendekati Kise lalu menuntunnya berjalan. Diikuti oleh yang lain setelah berpamitan pada pasangan masing-masing.

 **Skip Time**

Kise beserta teman sekelompoknya telah sampai di kedai khas jepang. Mereka memesan minuman masing-masing. Awalnya mereka menghibur Kise yang tengah bersedih. Kuroko melarang Kise minum karena ia tahu Kise tak pandai minum.

Setelah memesan makanan lalu mereka bercengkrama. Namun Kise hanya melamun hingga makanan merwka datang. Ia hanya memakan sedikit sembari menatap kosong makanannya. Keita yang mengajaknya berbicara hanya ia acuhkan.

Beberapa saat kemudian Kuroko berdiri dan oamit untuk ke toilet. Namun karena Kuroko pamit ke toilet Kise menyambar gelas milik Keita lalu meminumnya. Kise yang tak tahan alkohol baru sekali teguk sudah mabuk, meracau tak jelas tentang isi hatinya. Jadilah mereka semua menjadi pendengar Kise.

"Hik Aominecchi ssu hik jahat.." Racau Kise bergelayutan pada lengan Keita. Keita hanya diam sembari mengelus tengkuk Kise menenangkannya.

"Hik menurut kalian apa dia hik mencintaiku ssu hik?"

"Tentu saja Aomine-kun." Takao.

"Pertanyaan bodoh." Karma menyeringai.

"..." Ren diam.

"Tidak." Keita.

"Ehh? Benarkah hik Keitacchi hik? Hidoi hiks ssu. Hiks aku membencinya hik hiks.." Kise menangis sembari memeluk leher Keita.

"Kau dalam masalah bung." Karma berkata serius. Sedangkan Takao dan Ren diam tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Mereka baru mengenal Kise tadi pagi. Lalu Kise? Oh tampaknya ia nyaman memeluk leher Keita, begitu juga Keita yang tengah menenangkan Kise dengan mengusap punggung pria cantik itu.

"Kise-kun? Dia minum?" Kuroko yang baru tiba kaget melihat Kise.

"Begitulah. Hubungi suaminya, bocah ini berisik. Jam tugas mereka akan usai sebentar lagi." Kata Karma santai sembari meminum minumannya.

"Tak perlu. Aku akan mengantarnya pulang." Keita berdiri lalu memapah Kise hendak menggendongnya, namun terhenti oleh suara asing.

"Dia pulang bersamaku."

"Aomine-kun?" Kuroko membeo.

"Kemarikan istriku." Aomine mendekati Keita lalu memegang lengan Kise.

"Tidak mau ! Hiks Keitacchi hik hikss.." Kise mengentakkan tangan Aomine lalu beralih memeluk leher Keita erat.

"Lihat dia tak mau denganmu." Keita tersenyum meremehkan sembari memeluk pinggang Kise.

"Aomine Ryouta !" Aomine membentak Kise keras hingga Kise kaget lalu melepaskan pelukannya pada Keita.

"Hiks Aominecchi hiks hik hidoi hik ssu.." Dengan cepat Aomine meraih pinggang Kise lalu berjongkok dan menggendong Kise dipunggungnya.

"Gomen. Kita pulang ya." Aomine berkata lembut pada Kise. Yang dibalas anggukan dari Kise. Setelah nyaman dipunggung Aomine, Kise memeluk erat leher suaminya sembari wajahnya ia sembunyikan dipundak pria tan itu.

"Ingatlah dia sudah menikah." Aomine berkata tajam pada Keita. Ia mengambil tas Kise dan tas nya lalu berjalan keluar.

"Wow kau kalah bung." Komentar Karma yang langsung di cubit oleh sang istri. Entah sejak kapan Nagisa ternyata juga telah berada di samping Karma.

"Diamlah. Ayo pulang." Nagisa menarik Karma berdiri.

"Cikuso." Keita mengumpat lalu mengambil tas nya dan berlalu pergi.

"Kurasa dia dalam masalah telah menantang Aomine nodayo." Midorima berkomentar sembari duduk di samping Takao.

"Memangnya Aomine itu berbahaya?" Haru bertanya heran sembari duduk di belakang Ren dan memeluk tubuh adiknya itu dari belakang.

"Dia termasuk predator liar saat miliknya disentuh yang lain." Akashi menjawab sembari mendekati Kuroko.

"Are menarik." Karma berkomentar lagi. Karma mengambil alih tas yang disandang Nagisa lalu mengambil tas nya lalu menyelampaikan kedua tas itu dipundaknya.

"Ah kami pulang duluan minna." Pamit Nagisa membungkuk hormat.

"Tidak makan dulu Nagi?" Tanya Akashi.

"Tidak nii. Aku masih kenyang. Kami pamit dulu minna. Jaa." Nagisa langsung menyeret Karma keluar.

"Niisan bayar makananku tadi ne, matta ne minna," Teriak Karma berpamitan. Ia tampak kesusahan akibat tarikan sang istri. Lalu keduanya menghilang dibalik keramaian.

"Ada apa dengan mereka?" Haru bertanya heran. Namun tak ada yang menjawabnya karena semua sibuk dengan pasangan masing-masing. Itu membuat Haru cemberut.

.

.

.

Dijalan Aomine masih menggendong Kise dipunggungnya. Kise masih menangis tanpa suara. Namun Aomine tahu karena ia merasakan nafas Kise tak teratur dan bahunya basah akibat air mata Kise. Namun Aomine tetap diam selama perjalanan hingga sampai di apartemen mereka.

Aomine membuka apartemen mereka lalu mendudukkan Kise di ranjang. Membuka sepatu dan coat pemuda cantik itu. Sedangkan Kise masih tertunduk dengan bahu bergetar.

"Mandilah dulu." Aomine berbalik ingin pergi.

"Aominecchi hiks gomen." Kise menahan tangan Aomine dan bersuara pelan.

"Mandilah." Aomine melepaskan tangan Kise lalu berjalan keluar kamar. Meninggalkan Kise yang tengah menangis.

Beberapa saat kemudian setelah puas menangis Kise pun mandi. Setelahnya iya kembali ke ranjangnya. Tanpa memakai baju, hanya dengan memakai bathrobe nya. Ia kembali menangis karena Aomine tak kunjung muncul. Pikiran buruk pun muncul bergantian diotaknya.

 **Kise POV**

 _Aku menyesal. Bagaimana jika Aominecchi menceraikanku nanti? Hiks tidak mau. Aku sangat mencintai Aominecchi ssu. Hiks gomen ne Aominecchi. Daisuki ssu hiks._

 **Kise POV end**

Sedangkan tanpa Kise ketahui kini Aomine juga sama kacaunya dengan Kise. Aomine duduk di kursi makan sembari menjambak surai navy nya. Ia marah pada dirinya sendiri yang telah membuat sang istri menangis kecewa. Namun tak dapat dipungkiri ia merasa amat kesal karena Keita hari ini.

 **Aomine POV on**

 _Oh Tuhan aku tak sanggup melihat wajah penuh air mata itu. Saat dialtar aku berjanji tak akan membuatnya bersedih, tapi lihatlah sekarang ia menangis tanpa henti karena kebodohanku. Egoku sangat menyiksa Kise. Maafkan aku sayang, sungguh maafkan aku._

 **Aomine POV end**

Setelah bercamuk dengan pikirannya, Aomine memutuskan untuk mandi. Setelah mandi ia kembali duduk termenung di sofa. Ia hanya memakai celana training dan singlet tipis. Aomine masih butuh waktu untuk bertemu Kise, walau ia tahu sang istri pasti kini tengah menangis menunggunya.

Aomine pun memasuki kamarnya saat jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 23.00 waktu setempat. Ia dapat melihat Kise yang masih menangis menatap Aomine penuh rindu. Langsung saja Aomine menaiki ranjangnya lalu memeluk tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu. Yang tentu saja langsung dibalas Kise berbalik memeluk sang suami.

"Hiks gomen Aominecchi hiks gomen hikss ssu." Kise merapalkan kata maaf didada Aomine. Aomine yang mendengar itu merasa sangat jahat. Sungguh suami macam apa dia membuat istrinya sampai begini.

"Maaf sayang, aku tak marah. Sudah jangan menangis. Tidurlah sayang." Aomine berbaring membawa Kise tiduran diatas dadanya.

Kise masih menangis namun tetap memeluk erat tubuh besar suaminya itu. Aomine dengan sabar menenangkan Kise dengan mengusap punggung Kise sesekali juga mengecup surai pirang itu.

"Tatap aku sayang." Aomine mengangkat dagu Kise perlahan. Lalu menatap netra madu itu lembut penuh cinta. Aomine meringis mata yang biasanya menyipit ketika tersenyum itu kini memerah dan membengkak. Dan itu semua salah Aomine. Sungguh Aomine tak bisa memaafkan dirinya yang membuat sang kekasih begini.

"Aku mencintamu Aomine Ryouta. Sangat mencintaimu. Istriku yang cantik." Aomine mengatakan itu dengan nada lembut penuh cinta. Tanpa membiarkan Kise membalas, Aomine langsung melumat bibir tipis istrinya dengan lembut.

"Euummhh Aominecchi.." Kise mendesah pelan ketika lidah Aomine memasuki mulutnya.

Lama mereka berciuman hingga Kise jatuh tertidur karena lelah menangis. Jadinya Aomine membenarkan posisi sang istri agar nyaman. Lalu menarik selimut untuk mereka berdua.

"Oyasumi sayang. Gomen ne. Daisuki." Aomine mengecup bibir dan kening Kise. Lalu menyusul Kise menuju alam mimpi.

.

.

Esoknya pasangan Aomine ini sudah kembali rukun seperti biasanya. Terlihat saat ini tampak mereka berjalan bersama menuju Rumah Sakit dengan bergandengan tangan. Senyum cerah tak pernah lepas dari wajah Kise, walau matanya masih terlihat membengkak namun tak menurunkan keceriaan Kise pagi ini. Sedangkan Aomine hanya tetap memasang wajah datar.

Setibanya di Rumah Sakit mereka berpapasan dengan pasangan Kaidou.

"Ohayou/Ohayou Aomine." Sapa Ren dan Haru bersamaan ketika melihat pasangan Aomine itu.

"Hm Ohayou/Ohayou Harucchi-sensei dan Rencchi," balas Aomine dan Kise.

"Sudah baikan ya? Ah bahagianya~" Ujar Haru menggoda Kise.

"Ahaha ne Sensei. Aominecchi memang tak bisa marah lama-lama dengan ku ssu." Cengir Kise.

"Baguslah kau bisa fokus," Ren berkomentar datar.

"Tentu saja ssu ahaha," Kise tertawa senang.

"Demo Aomine, mengapa kau memanggil suamimu dengan marga nya? Ku kira kalian akan sangat akrab dengan memanggil nama kecil," Haru bertanya kepo sembari merangkul Ren. Sedangkan Ren hanya melanjutkan jalannya menuju loker mereka, yang diikuti oleh ketiga orang itu.

"Em karena nama Aominecchi itu seperti sudah menjadi mantera untukku ssu. Sejak awal aku memang memanggilnya Aominecchi, bukan berarti Daikicchi itu nama panggilan yang buruk sih. Tapi aku lebih suka memanggilnya Aominecchi, sudah menikah bukan berarti harus memanggil nama kecil kan ssu." Kise menjelaskan panjang lebar sembari memeluk manja lengan Aomine.

"Baka," Aomine berkomentar.

"Ahaha pasangan unik. Apakah kau juga begitu sensei? Memanggil istrimu dengan marga lamanya?" Haru kembali bertanya pada Aomine.

"Hm begitulah," Aomine yang telah sampai di loker membuka lokernya.

Setelah percakapan kecil itu selesai, mereka pun mulai berganti seragam. Lalu mulai menuju ruangan masing-masing untuk bertugas.

 **Skip Time**

Jam makan siang telah tiba, Kise dan teman-temannya memutuskan untuk makan di kantin.

"Kalian mau pesan apa? Aku akan mengantre," Takao menawarkan diri.

"Aku ikut," Ren menyela datar.

"Sama seperti pesananmu saja." Karma menjawab sembari duduk dikursi paling pojok.

"Aku juga." Keita menyambung.

"Juga sama ssu. Lagi malas makan juga ssu," Kise menjawab lesu sembari duduk di samping Karma dan melipat tangannya di meja.

"Ok cotto mate ne," Takao dan Ren berlalu pergi.

"Oi ada apa denganmu?" Keita yang duduk di samping Kise mengelus lembut kepala Kise.

"Bosan ssu, ngantuk juga." Kise menjawab lesu.

"Nagi disini !" Karma berteriak memanggil Nagisa sebelum Keita sempat bertanya lagi.

"Ah kalian disini? Pantas saja aku dan Tetsuya-kun tak melihat kalian di ruangan." Nagisa duduk di samping Karma sembari meletakkan bekalnya di meja. Nagisa datang bersama Kuroko dan keempat dokter pelangi.

Tanpa mereka ketahui ada seseorang yang tengah menahan amarah melihat tangan Keita di kepala Kise.

"Aomine-kun tidak menyapa Kise-kun? Tadi mencari-cari," Kuroko yang telah duduk bersama Akashi pun bertanya datar.

"Eh Aominecchi?!" Kise sontak berdiri dan berbalik lalu memeluk Aomine setelah melihat Aomine berdiri dibelakannya.

"Tidak jadi. Aku pergi," Pamit Aomine setelah melepas pelukan Kise padanya.

"Eh Aominecchi tidak makan?" Kise menahan tangan Aomine.

"Hn." Aomine melepaskan tangan Kise sedikit kasar, kemudian berlalu pergi.

Kise tampak kaget melihat tangannya yang dilepaskan Aomine. Keita yang melihat itu sontak berdiri dan membalikkan badan Aomine secara kasar.

"Teme ! Kau membuatnya menangis lagi !" Keita berteriak keras didepan wajah Aomine sembari mencengkram kerah seragam Aomine.

"Aku tak menyuruhnya menangis." Kata Aomine datar ketika ia melihat Kise berkaca-kaca.

"Kau tadi menyakitinya ! Apa ini sikap seorang suami hah?!" Keita berteriak lagi hendak memukul Aomine namun ditahan Kise.

"Daijobu Keitacchi. Aku tidak apa-apa," Kise mencoba tersenyum sembari menarik Keita menjauh dari Aomine.

"Lagi pula dia laki-laki bukan, tak akan menangis hanya karena perlakuanku tadi." Aomine kembali berkata datar. Lalu kembali berjalan menjauhi mereka. Ia berjalan santai tanpa memedulikan tatapan dari pengunjung lain.

"Ah aku akan kembali duluan ssu. Gomen ne minnacchi," Pamit Kise lalu segera berlari berlawanan arah dari jalan Aomine. Melihat itu Keita pun segera menyusul Kise.

"Jaa ayo makan~" Suara jahil Karma terdengar memecah keheningan.

"Bodoh !" Nagisa memukul kepala Karma. Karma hanya cemberut menatap Nagisa.

"Mereka akan baik-baik saja?" Kuroko bertanya.

"Mungkin tidak. Aomine tipe pemarah jika menyangkut Kise nodayo," Midorima menjawab sembari memperbaiki letak kacamatanya.

 **Skip Time**

Hari telah semakin gelap. Wajar saja karena waktu setempat telah menunjukkan pukul 6 sore.

Kise berjalan sendiri menuju apartement nya dan Aomine. Ia berpisah dari teman-temannya saat menyeberang tadi. Namun tak disangka ternyata Keita masih mengikuti Kise dari belakang.

"Cotto matte Ryouta !" Keita berteriak dari belakang sembari mengejar Kise.

"Keitachhi? Nande?" Kise menoleh dan berhenti untuk menunggu Keita.

"Ayo ke taman sebentar," Keita yang sudah sampai di hadapan Kise langsung menggenggam tangan Kise dan menuntunnya berjalan kearah taman yang tak jauh dari sana.

"Sebentar saja ne, nanti Aominecchi marah lagi kalau lama-lama," Kise menurut dan mengikuti Keita. Keita diam hingga sampai di taman.

Sesampainya ditaman tampak cukup sepi. Mereka mencari kursi untuk duduk.

"Jadi ada apa Keitachhi? Apa Keitachhi butuh teman curhat?" Kise yang mengira Keita ingin curhat dengannya itu menatap polos Keita.

"Bercerailah dengan Aomine," Ujar Keita tiba-tiba sembari menatap lembut Kise. Kise terdiam kaku menatap Keita. Melihat itu Keita menggenggam tangan Kise lali kembali berucap.

"Kau hanya akan tersakiti bersamanya. Aku menyukaimu. Aku bisa membahagiakanmu Ryouta," Ujar Keita serius sembari mengelus tangan Kise yang digenggamnya.

"Keitachhi bercanda ya ssu? Hehe lucu sekali," Kise mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajahnya lalu tertawa kaku.

"Aku serius Ryouta. Aku mencintaimu," Keita kembali menggenggam tangan Kise lalu mendekatkan wajah mereka, hendak mencium Kise. Tinggal beberapa senti lagi bibir mereka bertemu namun Kise memalingkan wajahnya. Lalu berdiri dengan cepat.

"Gomen Keitacchi. Aku pulang duluan. Ja ne ssu," Kise pamit lalu bergegas pulang tanpa melihat Keita lagi. Keita yang melihat itu hanya menatap punggung Kise sendu.

"Aku mencintaimu Ryouta. Aku ingin membahagiakanmu." Lirik Keita masih tetap menatap kepergian Kise.

.

.

Dua minggu berlalu. Hubungan Keita dan Ryouta masih tetap biasa karena Kise maupun Keita tak mengungkit masalah ditaman itu. Namun hubungan Kise dengan Aomine sangat buruk. Selama dua minggu ini bahkan mereka tak saling berkomunikasi. Melakukan skinship pun hanya ketika malam saat tidur. Keduanya bertahan dengan ego masing-masing.

Hingga habis sudah kesabaran Kise. Ia kembali teringat kata-kata Keita yang menyebutkan Aomine tak mencintainya lagi. Maka malam itu setelah selesai makan malam Kise memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Aomine.

"Aominecchi bisa bicara sebentar?" Kise yang memasuki kamar bertanya pelan pada Aomine yang tengah membaca buku kedokterannya diatas ranjang.

"Hm," respon Aomine tanpa melepas pandangan dari bukunya.

"Besok aku ada janji bersama Keitacchi ssu. Boleh tidak ssu?" Kise bertanya lagi. Berharap Aomine menatapnya.

"Ok," Respon Aomine datar.

"Lupakan saja. Ayo bercerai ssu," Kise berkata dengan nada bergetar menahan tangis.

"Apa maksudmu?" Aomine langsung menatap Kise tajam.

"Iya bercerai. Aominechi kan tidak mencintaiku ssu. Selama ini hanya aku yang mencintaimu ! Kau bahkan tak peduli aku akan bertemu Keitacchi besok ! Dan juga kau tak menganggap aku ada selama 2 minggu ini !" Kise berteriak nyaring di hadapan Aomine.

"Oi Kise ap-"

"Aku membenci Aominecchi hiks ! Benci sekali !" Ucap Kise lagi sembari berlari keluar kamar. Melihat itu Aomine langsung mengejar Kise namun Kise telah lebih dulu meninggalkan apartemen mereka.

"Oh shit bocah itu," Aomine mengumpat kesal lalu kembali masuk ke kamarnya untuk mengambil jaket, ponsel dan kunci mobil. Lalu menyusul Kise hendak mencari sang istri.

Sedangkan Kise yang telah jauh berlari mulai memelankan langkahnya. Ia berjalan menunduk sembari menangis tersedu-sedu. Jalan terasa sepi karena memang cuaca malam itu cukup dingin dan mendung, membuat orang enggan keluar rumah.

Kise terus berjalan menunduk dan menangis. Beberapa kali berpapasan dengan pejalan kaki lainnya yang menatap aneh Kise, namun tak ia pedulikan. Bagaimana tidak ditatap aneh, Kise berjalan menunduk sambil menangis juga hanya memakai celana separuh pahanya dan kemeja kebesaran yang tipis. Penampilannya itu menarik perhatian preman yang tengah berkumpul di tepi jalan.

 **Kise POV**

 _Apakah begini akhir pernikahanku? Aominecchi sudah tak mencintaiku lagi, atau memang tak pernah mencintaiku? Kenapa kau sangat jahat Aominecchi, kau jahat ssu. Tapi bodohnya aku mencintaimu yang jahat itu._

" _Hai cantik, sendirian saja seksi?"_

 _Sontak aku mendongakkan kepalaku. Aku melihat segerombolan preman yang mengepung ku. Dan ini dimana? Aominecchi tolong aku ssu._

 **Kise POV end**

"Hai cantik, sendirian saja seksi?" Salah seorang preman disana mencengkeram tangan Kise lalu mengelus pipi Kise.

"Gomen hiks aku mau lewat ssu," Kise yang masih menangis itu mencoba melepaskan diri dari preman itu.

"Are? Mengapa menangis? Logatmu lucu sekali cantik," Ucapnya lagi sembari mengelus bibir Kise.

"Dan kau seksi," Lanjutnya sembari mengelus paha Kise.

"Aominecchi !" Kise yang ketakutan langsung berteriak nyaring dan lantang. Hingga membuat para preman disana menutup telinga karena efek teriakan Kise.

"Lepaskan dia !"

.

.

Malam ini Keita memutuskan untuk makan malam diluar. Ia berniat mengajak Karma namun ia ingat Karma telah mempunyai istri, jadinya ia terpaksa mengurungkan niatnya. Hingga akhirnya ia pergi sendiri untuk makan malam.

Setelah kenyang Keita pun memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar dan bermaksud menemui temannya yang pasti sekarang sedang berkumpul bersama. Dari kejauhan Keita dapat melihat teman-temannya tengah mendapat mangsa baru. Namun tak lama semakin dekat ia mengenali mangsa yang tengah dijahili teman nakal nya itu, terlebih saat sang mangsa berteriak nyaring dan memekakkan telinga.

"Aominecchi !"

"Lepaskan dia !" Keita segera berlari mendekati Kise, lalu menarik pemuda itu ke pelukannya.

"Keitachhi hiks ssu," Kise langsung menangis keras dan memeluk erat leher Kise.

"Are? Kau mengenali dia Keita?" Tanya Hanamiya, preman yang tadi menjahili Kise.

"Dia teman seangkatan ku di RS, kau masih saja suka menjahili orang terlalu kejam Hana," Keita menjawab sembari mengelus punggung Kise.

"Keitachin teriakan temanmu sangat nyaring," Suara malas Murasakibara yang tengah duduk dimotor terdengar. Sesekali ia mengunyah snack yang ada ditangannya dan menatap datar Kise dan Keita.

"Lupakan. Padahal aku masih ingin menjahilinya, lagi pula mengapa dia menebar aurat dimalam hari begini?" Hanamiya berdecak kesal.

"Keitacchi pulang ssu hiks," Kise kembali merengek.

"Mengapa keluar dengan pakaian begini Ryouta? Dimana suami mu?" Keita bertanya heran sembari melepaskan pelukannya. Lalu ia membuka winter coatnya lalu memakaikannya kepada Kise hingga menutupi paha Kise yang terekspos.

"Hah suami? Siapa?" Tanya Kiyoshi teman Keita yang lain bertanya heran.

"Aomine Daiki, suam-"

 **Brug**

"Naniii?!" Semua teman-teman Keita termasuk Hanamiya dan Murasakibara berteriak nyaring dan berdiri tegap.

"Kise/Kise-kun/Ryouta !" Teriak beberapa orang dari kejauhan.

Sontak semua berbalik dan menatap kerumunan lain yang tengah berlari mendekati mereka. Terlihatlah Aomine, Akashi, Haru dan Karma mendekati mereka. Melihat itu Kise segera memeluk leher Keita lagi. Sedangkan Hanamiya beserta teman-temannya menatap takut kearah Aomine.

"Kise !" Aomine berkata kasar sembari ia menarik tangan Kise lepas dari Keita.

"Hei bung kau menyakitinya," Keita menapik kasar tangan Aomine dari Kise.

"Apa urusanmu, dia istriku !" Aomine kembali menarik Kise kasar.

"Aku ingin cerai hiks ! Kau tidak pernah mencintaiku !" Kise tiba-tiba berucap keras dan melepaskan pelukannya pada Keita lalu menatap Aomine dengan wajah penuh air mata. Melihat dan mendengar itu Aomine tersulut emosi.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau ingin cerai agar kau bisa bersama dia hah?"

"Aku ingin cerai karena Aominecchi tidak mencintaiku ! Aku membenci Aominecchi !"

"Bilang saja kau ingin bersama Kamogari kan Kise hah?!" Aomine berujar kasar sembari mencengkeram erat lengan Kise. Melihat itu Keita hendak melerai namun ditahan oleh Haru.

"Disini saja," Haru menegaskan.

"Hiks aku mencintai Aominecchi, sangat ssu. Tapi Aominecchi yang tidak cinta padaku. Hatiku lelah Aominecchi hiks. Aominecchi bahkan sudah dua minggu ini tidak menganggap aku ada hiks. Aku mencintai Aominecchi ssu hiks. Aku-"

 **Grep**

 **Cup**

Belum sempat Kise melanjutkan perkataannya Aomine telah lebih dulu memeluk dan membungkam Kise dengan ciuman yang lembut. Ciuman lembut tanpa ada lumatan. Hanya sekedar menempelkan bibir untuk menyalurkan betapa besarnya cinta mereka.

Beberapa saat kemudian Aomine melepaskan ciumannya lalu menangkup wajah penuh airmata Kise. Ia mencium kening, mata, hidung, pipi lalu terakhir bibir Kise.

"Aku mencintaimu Aomine Ryouta, sangat mencintaimu. Alasanku mengabaikanmu selama dua minggu ini karena perasaan kesalku saat melihatmu dan Kamogari bersama dan tertawa lebar. Aku membenci itu. Dan aku baru menyadari bahwa aku sudah cemburu saat tadi kau berteriak padaku dan berlari keluar. Sungguh maafkan aku sayang," Aomine menjelaskan panjang lebar sembari menyatukan kedua kening mereka. Mendengar itu maka pecahlah tangis Kise. Ia tak menyangka sang suami akan cemburu padanya. Terlebih Aomine berkata sangat romantis membuat Kise kembali jatuh cinta untuk ke sekian ribu kalinya kepada Aomine.

Aomine tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Kise. Ia memeluk sang istri erat. Begitu pula Kise, ia membalas pelukan Aomine tak kalah eratnya. Aomine melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap Kise dalam.

"Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu, jangan pernah ragukan itu ne?" Aomine bertanya lembut sembari mengelus pipi Kise.

"Hiks Aominecchi hiks," Kise mengangguk dengan tetap mengeluarkan airmata.

Aomine tersenyum lembut lalu kembali mencium Kise. Kali ini disertai lumatan-lumatan gairah dibibir Kise. Dan dengan senang hati Kise membalas lumatan sang suami sembari tangannya ia kalungkan pada leher Aomine.

"Yare-Yare, sabarlah kawan," Celetuk Karma pada Keita yang tampak menatap kosong Kise dan Aomine.

Mendengar itu sontak Kise menjauhkan wajahnya untuk melihat keadaan sekitar. Betapa kagetnya ia melihat banyak orang termasuk teman-temannya, ia malu dan langsung memeluk Aomine lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang sang Suami. Aomine membalas pelukan itu.

"Maaf Kamogari, tapi aku tak akan melepaskan istriku untukmu," Aomine berkata datar pada Keita.

"Aku tahu. Berhati-hatilah jika ia menangis lagi karena mu, maka aku takkan segan-segan merebutnya darimu," Keita membalas dengan senyum miris.

"Tak akan pernah," Jawab Aomine yakin.

"Demo mengapa kalian berada disini Kiyoshi?" Haru yang menyadari kelompok jahil itu beranggota lengkap berada disana.

"Ah iya Aominecchi, mereka menggangguku, tadi pahaku dipegang ssu," Kise melepas pelukannya lalu mengadu pada Aomine.

Mendengar itu Aomine menggeram marah lalu berbalik menatap Hanamiya. Yang ditatap pun hanya cengengesan sembari berlindung dibalik badan besar kekasihnya, Kiyoshi.

"Ah Aomine santai kawan, Hana-chan ku hanya bercanda," Kiyoshi berusaha bernegosiasi dengan Aomine.

"Hajar Aomine, dia menyentuh propertimu haha," Karma tergelak keras.

"Aku setuju dengan Karma," Haru menimpali.

"Lupakan Daiki. Ryouta hanya memakai pakaian tipis, segeralah pulang dan biar aku mengurus mereka." Akashi memberi perintah. Mendengar itu Aaomine segera berbalik dan menatap Kise. Ia baru ingat sang istri tadi keluar dengan hanya memakai pakaian tidur.

"Lepaskan itu. Dan pakai ini," Aomine melepas coat Keita dari tubuh Kise dan memakaikan Kise jaket kepunyaannya.

Kise menurut. Lalu berjalan mendekati Keita.

"Terima kasih Keitacchi. Kita masih berteman bukan?" Kise menyerahkan coat Keita, lalu bertanya ramah.

"Tentu Ryouta. Datanglah padaku jika dia membuatmu menangis lagi," Keita menerima coatnya lalu tersenyum manis pada Kise.

"Sudah kita pulang Kise, dan Akashi terima kasih untuk bantuannya," Aomine menyeret Kise untuk pulang setelah mengucap terima kasih pada Akashi yang diangguki Akashi. Lalu berjalan bersama Kise meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Lalu apa gunanya kita disini?" Tanya Haru dengan wajah bodoh.

"Ck tak tahu terima kasih. Tahu begini lebih baik aku bersama Nagi ku dirumah," Karma ikut menggerutu kesal.

"Kalian ingin merasakan gunting ku atau berhenti menjahili orang lain?" Tanya Akashi pada gerombolan kelompok Hanamiya.

"Kami tak akan mencari masalah dengan anggota mu Akashi," Jawab Kiyoshi sedikit gugup, diangguki teman-temannya.

"Aku pulang," Keita berucap pelan. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi Keita meninggalkan mereka disana dan berjalan santai untuk pulang.

 **Keita POV**

 _Ternyata begini rasanya patah hati? Sakit sekali haha. Bodohnya aku mencintai isteri orang lain. Oh Tuhan bagaimana bisa aku melupakannya jika esok dan seterusnya harus bertemu dengan si cantik itu._

 **Keita POV end**

Keita masih merutuki kebodohannya yang mencintai seseorang yang telah bersuami. Terus berjalan dengan menunduk hingga ia menabrak sesuatu.

 **Brug**

"Ouch itte..," Keita mendengar rintihan seseorang setelah ia menabrak sesuatu.

"Eh ada orang?" Tanya Keita linglung pada orang yang kini terduduk di jalanan.

"Tentu saja ada, kau pikir aku apa tampan !" Sentak orang itu kesal. Seseorang itu pun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Keita nyalang.

"Cantik," Ucap Keita tiba-tiba setelah melihat wajah seseorang yang ditabraknya tadi.

"Aku tahu aku cantik, biasa saja huh. Tolong aku cepat," Masih dengan kesal seseorang itu mengulurkan tangannya.

Keita langsung menyambut uluran tangan itu lalu menariknya untuk berdiri. Seketika itu Keita melotot menatap dada seseorang itu.

"Kau lelaki?!" Sembur Keita cepat dan melepaskan tangan pemuda itu.

"Tentu saja. Maaf saja jika aku lelaki yang cantik !" Semprot pemuda cantik itu kesal. Lalu berbalik pergi meninggalkan Keita dengan kesal.

Tanpa sadar Keita tersenyum lebar. " _sepertinya aku mendapatkan penggantimu Ryouta,"_ iner Keita senang.

"Cantik siapa namamu?!" Teriak Keita pada pemuda itu untuk bertanya namanya.

"Mako-chan !" Balas pemuda itu berteriak. Lalu menghilang masuk ke dalam taksi dan meninggalkan Keita. Keita semakin tersenyum lebar mengetahui nama pemuda itu. Lalu melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya dengan senyum lebar. Ia seakan lupa baru saja patah hati tadi.

 **AoKi side**

Setelah di mobil perjalanan pulang keduanya terdiam, sibuk dengan pemikiran masing-masing. Aomine fokus menyetir sedangkan Kise tampak gugup memainkan jarinya disebelah Aomine.

Tiba-tiba Aomine menepikan mobilnya di area yang cukup sepi ditepi taman. Ah mungkin sangat sepi karena berada dipojokan taman.

"Aominecchi kenapa berhenti disini? Kita tidak pulang ssu?" Tanya Kise heran.

"..." Aomine diam.

"Aominecchi?" Panggil Kise lagi.

"..." Aomine tetap diam sembari menatap lurus kedepan.

"Aominecchi marah? Gom-gomen ne, aku-"

 **Srekk(?)**

Tiba-tiba Aomine memegang pinggang Kise lalu mengangkat Kise untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Mereka berhadapan. Aomine menyetel tempat duduknya sedikit ke belakang untuk memberi ruang agar bagian belakang Kise tidak sakit mengenai setir mobil.

"Aominecchi?" Panggil Kise pelan.

Aomine memeluk pinggang Kise erat. Wajahnya ia tenggelamkan didada Kise. Kise yang bingung hanya diam dan memeluk leher Aomine dan mengelus kepala suaminya itu.

"Kupikir aku akan kehilanganmu malam ini," Ujar Aomine teredam dada Kise.

"Aku tak tahu apakah bisa hidup atau tidak jika itu terjadi," Lanjut Aomine.

"Gomen Aominecchi. Aku tak tahu Aominecchi secemburu itu pada Keitacchi," Kise berujar lembut sembari menjauhkan wajah Aomine dari dadanya. Lalu mengelus pipi suaminya itu.

"Tentu saja aku cemburu. Istriku sering didekati pria lain," Aomine menjawab kesal.

"Ehehe gomen ssu. Makanya Aominecchi kalau cemburu bilang. Nah mulai sekarang jika ada apa-apa Aominecchi bilang ne? Jangan mengabaikanku ssu," Kise menatap Aomine sendu.

"Itu menyakitkan ssu," Lanjut Kise cemberut. Aomine tertawa kecil, namun sedetik kemudian ia menatap Kise sendu. Wajah sang istri kini sangat berantakan, hidung yang memerah, mata yang membengkak parah karena terlalu lama menangis. Namun tak sedikit pun mengurangi kecantikannya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku membuatmu menangis sepanjang waktu," Aomine berkata sendu dan mendekatkan wajah mereka. Ia mengecup bibir Kise pelan.

"Jangan begitu lagi ne? Janji ssu?" Kise mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya di hadapan Aomine.

"Janji sayangku," Aomine mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya pada jati kelingking Kise. Lalu menggesekkan hidungnya pada hidung Kise, membuat ciuman kelinci. Hingga Kise tertawa geli.

"Ah aku baru ingat," Ujar Aomine tiba-tiba.

"Eh?apa ssu?" Tanya Kise penasaran.

"Kau harus dihukum," Aomine melepaskan jaket yang dipakai Kise, lalu meletakkannya di kursi belakang.

"Kenapa ssu?" Kise bertanya kesal.

"Karena telah membiarkan orang lain melihat pahamu," Aomine menyeringai tampan. Ia mengelus paha Kise yang terekspos karena celananya terlalu pendek.

"Eum ano Aominecchi ah aku mengantuk ssu. Ayo pulang ne," Kise tertawa kaku sembari ingin kembali ke tempat duduknya namun dengan cepat Aomine memeluk pinggangnya erat menahan Kise.

"Tak bisa sayang, hukuman dulu," Aomine berujar sing a song. Tangannya bergerak memasuki bagian celana Kise untuk membelai pantat Kise.

"Kyaaaa tidaakkk ssu umhh!" Kise berteriak nyaring namun langsung saja Aomine membungkam bibir Kise dengan bibirnya. Lalu mulai melumat bibir manis itu sementara tangannya sibuk dengan pantat Kise dibawah sana.

Tampaknya Aaomine berencana menghukum Kise didalam mobil. Ia tak peduli jika masih ditaman, untuk pengalaman bercinta baru mungkin. Semangat Kise menghadapi suamimu ne :v

 **END**

 **Selesai ssu... gomen endingnya absurd dan gantung ya.. kepanjangan yak? Haha kebiasaan Joy nambah scene saat ngeditnya :v**

 **Review yak minna.. kritik dan saran Joy terima.. maklum Joy masih pemula yang butuh belajar lagi :)**

 **Sampai Jumpa di FF Joy yang lainnya minna..**


End file.
